mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury Rising: The Series
Mercury Rising: The Series is an eight season, one-hundred and seventy episode series that is a continuation of the original 1998 movie. Premise The Series continues seven months after where the movie left off, exploring Simon Lynch's unique mental abilities in-depth, uncovering secrets of his past never thought possible, and sending the lives of both him and his close friends in many unexpected directions. Story Arcs * Seasons 1 to 3 - From February 1999 to late-2000, Simon, Jeffries, and their allies fight against the rogue Zero Section department of the NSA, whose aim is to initially kill Simon through most of Season 1, but then changes to his capture and use for their own goals by Season 2. And by Season 3, Zero Section's prestige has begun to rapidly fade, especially after the failure of using Simon's brother Peter against him. The department is officially dissolved by NSA Director Blaine after a failed attempt by Zero Section's remaining agents to free Donaldson at the end of Season 3 by perpetrating another attack on the Chicago "L" system. Cast Main Simon_port.jpg|'Simon Lynch' (170 episodes, 1999-2005)|link=Simon Lynch Art_port.jpg|'Art Jeffries' (170 episodes, 1999-2005)|link=Art Jeffries Peter_Lynch_port.jpg‎|'Peter Lynch' (169 episodes, 1999-2005)|link=Peter Lynch Tommy_port.jpg|'Tommy Jordan' (170 episodes, 1999-2005)|link=Tommy Jordan Stacey_port.jpg|'Stacey Siebring' (140 episodes, 1999-2005)|link=Stacey Siebring Donaldson_port.jpg|'Colonel Donaldson' (48 episodes, 1999-2000) |link=Robert Donaldson Striker_port.jpg|'Major Striker' (61 episodes, 1999-2001) |link=James Striker * Miko Hughes as Simon Lynch * Bruce Willis as Special Agent Art Jeffries * Benji Gregory as Peter Lynch * Chi McBride as Special Agent/A-SAC Tommy Jordan * Kim Dickens as Stacey Siebring * Sam Neill as Colonel Donaldson * Gary Oldman as Major Striker * Amanda Peet as Simone Jeffries (63 episodes, 2001-2005) * Michael Weatherly as Conner Jameson (74 episodes, 2001-2005) * Colleen Rennison as Amber (20 episodes, 2001-2002) * Steven Culp as General Davis (18 episodes, 2002) Recurring (2 or more episodes) * Kevin Conway as SAC Joe Lomax (seasons 1 to 6) * James Morrison as Director Rob Lomax (seasons 1 to 8) * Rob Morrow as Rukaski (seasons 1 to 8) * Harvey Keitel as Jason Lomax (seasons 2 to 8) * Shane Meier as Jesse Lynch (seasons 1 to 8) * Jeremy Foley as Jake Lynch (seasons 1 to 8) * John Ericson as Special Agent John Burrell (seasons 1 to 5 and 7 to 8) * Joshua Jackson as Agent Andrew Ridd (seasons 1 to 5) * David Conrad as Sergeant Will Patterson (seasons 1 to 5) * Tia Carrere as Keiko Kimura (seasons 1 to 3) * Matt Levert as TJ Jordan (seasons 1 to 8) * Lisa Summerour as Dana Jordan (seasons 1 to 7) * Leonard Nimoy as Dr. Chas Ohlmeyer (seasons 1 to 8) * Orla Brady as Nita Ohlmeyer (seasons 1 to 8) * Jack Conley as Detective Jack Nichols (seasons 1 to 5) * Kelly Hazen as Jenny Lynch (seasons 1 to 8) * John Carroll Lynch as Martin Lynch (seasons 1 to 8) * Cote de Pablo as Cynthia Brown (seasons 1 and 2) * Julie Benz as Joanna Dobbs (seasons 3, 4 and 7) * Robert Duncan McNeill as Scott Dobbs (seasons 3 and 4) * Robert Costanzo as US Attorney Angelo Breem (seasons 1 to 7) * Michael DesBarres as Senator Richards (seasons 3 to 5) * James MacDonald as Agent Francis Blake (seasons 1 to 3) * Michael Shamus Wiles as Charles Siebring (seasons 3 and 6) * Susanna Thompson as Mandy Siebring (season 3) * Brennan Bailey as Kyle Siebring (seasons 3 and 8) * Brendan Fehr as Mike James (seasons 1 to 6) * Katherine Heigl as Emily Hugo (seasons 1 to 3) * Jason Autajay as Justin Tao (seasons 1 to 4) * Robert Beltran as Scott Smith (season 1) * Laura Dern as Katharine Smith (season 1) * Miko Hughes as The Voice (seasons 4 and 7) * Spencer List as Young Peter (seasons 1 to 3) * Michael Welch as Young Conner Jameson (seasons 5 to 6) * Haley Joel Osment as Young Art (seasons 1 to 5) * Kaj Erik Eriksen as Michal Simms (seasons 1 and 2) * Daniel Davis as NASA Commander Kyle Davis (seasons 1 to 6) * David McCallum as Dr. Barnes (seasons 1 to 5) Guest stars (1 episode) * Kelly Hazen as Kiva Davis (season 2) * Richard Dean Anderson as Dave Jeffries (season 1) * Mark Valley as Roy McOwen (season 1) * Sherilyn Fenn as Amanda Jeffries (season 1) * Mark Harmon as Charles Kline (season 2) * Emily Deschanel as Laura Kline Johnson (season 2) * Dale Midkiff as Richard Johnson (season 2) Taglines (Season 1) A new code... New enemies... A new mission... (Season 2) Events are beginning to spiral out of control... (Season 3) Shattering events, major discoveries, and a long-deserved reprieve... (Season 4) Fast paced action... A game-changing event... An astounding and shocking revelation like never before... (Season 5) A national security breach opens and bonds of trust begin to die as fast as they rise... (Season 6) New threats arise, old ones fall, an event like nothing before it threatens to turn the world upside-down... Category:The Series Category:Mercury Rising Continuity